


To Take and Give Command

by CinnamonRoll321



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll321/pseuds/CinnamonRoll321
Summary: Aaron Burr wishes to transfer to General Putnam, but Washington won't approve of his transfer till he proves he can take command.





	To Take and Give Command

As winter passed over, Washington felt relief in his body as he saw the sun shining down upon the melting snow. It'd been a long winter and the cold weather was despairing for him and his troops. Thankfully the dreadful snow and harsh wind had finally left them. As night approached, Washington took a break from his duties and responsibilities to walk and enjoy the weather. He walked alongside his soldiers, ignoring the way the wet earth caved under his boots. It'd bother him in due time but not today. Today it was welcoming, no longer was the ground too cold to budge. The dead grass made way for new growth. The transition into spring was messy yet refreshing. Washington walked along the border of his camp and the forest, enjoying both the buzz and the peace. An odd combination, yet it soothed him. Just as Washington was nearly rid of his headache, he saw Colonel Burr walking towards him. Though Washington had no strong feelings towards the colonel himself, he couldn't find any reassurance in him. Hamilton, Laurens, and other soldiers have whispered about the youngest Burr child. How he was a coward, an upcoming pearcher, disowned with no opinions. While Washington had some respect for Burr joining the war, he didn't trust him. At least not without proof that he was more than the rumors. Before he could find someone else to speak to, Burr approached him in a hurry.

"General Washington! May I have a moment with you, sir?" Burr asked, a polite smile taking over his face.

Washington managed one of his own as he looked down to the younger man. "What is it that you want, Colonel Burr?"

"Your Excellency, I was hoping you would be kind enough to approve my transfer."

"Transfer? To where and to whom."

"To General Israel Putnam, Sir. He had offered me a position under his wing, and I wish to take his offer. However I'll need you to approve my reassignment."

Washington wasn't sure why, but the idea of Burr being reassigned didn't sit well with him. He couldn't tell if it was suspicion, or if he truly wished for Burr to remain under his command instead. He didn't think much of it before giving his answer. "I'll let you know when I have made my decision, Colonel Burr."

Before he could turn to head back to his office, Washington saw a quick series of expressions he was far too used to seeing. Such expressions meant a person didn't understand his reasoning and wasn't appeased by his answer. First shock, then disappointment, and then finally a determination fueled by anger. He'd seen it many times on the face of other Generals, Congress members, and his soldiers. It didn't faze him any longer, but Washington knew man's pride and the need for answers. He only took two steps before Burr quickly walked in front of him to cut him off.

"Sir," Burr spoke, the polite smile wiped off and irritation could be heard in his voice. "I beg you to give me an answer. This is an opportunity for me to rise above my situation. Sir, I assure you I can take on any new responsibility General Putnam puts on me. Need I remind you, sir, I graduated-"

"You graduated Kingston in two years. I know, Burr. However, this isn't studying. It's war and General Putnam needs help from those who give their respect."

As the words left his lips, Burr's confusion transformed to anger. "No offense, your Excellency, but respect is earned and I know I can win over others."

"But not fast enough. If you're given command of a troop and your soldiers doubt you, then you can never lead them to victory."

"What is this about, Washington? What have you heard?"

“Watch yourself, Burr,” Washington nearly yelled, his voice losing any sense of calmness. “I understand you’re being influenced by your emotions, but it is best you remind yourself of your position.”

Burr, his face showing he realized his mistake, bowed his head for a moment. “Apologizes, your Excellency.”

Washington starred at Burr for a moment before continuing where they left off."Thank you, Colonel Burr. As for your question, anything I have to say will not make you happy. All you need to know is that as long as you have this type of chatter about you, it won't matter what rank you are, the people under you will doubt."

"No offense, your Excellency, but that's hypocritical of you."

"Excuse me, Colonel?"

"There are rumors about you, horrible talk, doubt, but people still follow you."

"Because I have the evidence and experience to prove them wrong!" Washington snapped, growing tired of this conversation. The tension he wanted to be rid of came back ten fold.

The two men weren't close to each other, but the heavy tension between them made it feel as if they were in each other's faces.

"What do I need to prove myself then?" Burr asked, voice calmer yet still hard with anger.

"Prove you can take command," Washington said.

Burr bit his bottom lip as his eyebrows knitted together. Washington left, not wishing to spend another moment on the subject. He ignored the glare stabbing at the back of his neck. A refreshing walk had turned into a complicated matter. He placed the blame at Burr's feet and decided to work late tonight to make up for the lost time. The reminder of the day passed slowly. Washington's eyes and back ached as the moon rose and the stars came out. As the soldiers went to bed, Washington stayed up with a burning candle. The night air became cold and the only light was provided by the small glow of candlelight. He dismissed his servant when the time became too late. As he began to think about retiring for the night, there was a knock at the door. Confused as to who'd wish to see him at such a late time, Washington sighed and set his quill down.

"Come in," he called out.

To his misfortune, Burr opened the door, slide into the room,and closed it behind him. Washington sat up straighter, preparing for the same conversation he already had with the Colonel earlier. However, this time, Burr wasn't wearing his usual polite smile. He looked like the cat who got the cream. Someone who already won a game that Washington had no idea he’d been part of. Washington didn't let this affect him. He kept his calm posture and stony face in tact. He stood and nodded to signal that Burr may approach his desk.

“Your Excellency, thank you for seeing me at such a late notice,” Burr said, walking towards him at a slow pace.

"If this is about your transfer then I regret to inform you I haven't changed my mind, Colonel Burr." Washington expected for Burr to frown or show some displeasure, but he was still smiling.

"I know, sir. You won't approve of my transfer until I show you proof I can take command."

"Why are you here then?"

"To show you I can take command," Aaron said. He stopped mere inches from Washington. Far too close for Washington's liking, but he refrained from stepping back; standing his ground.

Before Washington could ask what Burr was implying, he was shoved back down in his chair and found his lap occupied by Burr. There was very little that could shock him; however, this advancement placed itself at the top of Washington's list. He was astounded and speechless. His heart pounded in his chest as Burr smirked. Washington didn’t know what to do. He should’ve pushed Burr off him and demanded to know what he was thinking, but in that moment, Washington couldn’t think of anything other than his heart felt as if it were about to beat out of his chest. It’d be a lie if Washington said he never thought of Burr in such a way. It was perverted thinking, something his brain thought of that he wasn’t proud about. Burr, and some other young soldiers, would often be featured in said lewd thoughts. He knew it was wrong. Washington was a General, he was a model of intelligence, and a man of honour. Yet, stress and curiosity was his mind’s undoing. And now here was Burr. On his lap and more than willing. Burr, who had always kept to himself, now smiling and leaning ever so close to his face. Washington felt Burr’s hands on his neck and hip, the one on his hip sliding closer and closer to his southern region.

“I want to show you I can take command,” Aaron whispered. "Don't move unless I say so.”

“Why should I do that? Why should I listen to you?” Washington asked, his voice coming out more strained than he wished.

“If you don’t, then I’m going to do as I please until I have my fill, then I’ll leave you hot and bothered. So unless you wish to use your hand tonight, you better listen to me.”

Washington studied Burr’s eyes. The deep blue and brown eyes that tinkled with mischief and confidence. Despite his logical thinking, Washington’s body convinced him otherwise. It’d been a long time since he had been with someone. He could feel his own hands aching to just grab onto Burr, or to pin the young Colonel down and show him his place. But, maybe, that’d be left for another time. Right now, Burr looked determined to do what he wished and Washington’s curiosity had been piqued. Keeping some of his pride, Washington kept the best poker face he could and nodded. Without warning the younger man pressed his lips hard against Washington's. The General shook off his shock and quickly kissed back. He tried to keep a steady pace, finding himself yearning to bite Burr's lips, but Burr kept moving his head back or changing to a different angle, forcing Washington to follow. Lost in this odd form of teasing, Washington didn't notice Burr's hand ghosting over his fabric covered crotch until he gave it a playful squeeze. The sudden touch made Washington jump in his seat and gasp. Leaving his mouth open, Burr took advantage by deepening the kiss.

As Burr kissed him and felt him up, Washington could feel his mind reeling. It might've been sudden, and though Burr threatened to leave, Washington wasn't going to let Burr have complete control. This was supposed to be a test, or a demonstration, right? So why not give Burr a challenge. Washington removed his hands from his chair and boldly grabbed ahold of Burr's hips. Burr bit his lip in warning, but he paid no mind to the sharp sting. He pulled Burr down from his semi-kneeling position to properly sitting on his lap. The hand that was on his cock and neck went to his coat, balling it together in tight fists. Clearly pissed, Burr looked ready to fight him. Washington didn't give him a chance as he returned the favor by kissing Burr hard and rough, biting and sucking on Burr's bottom lip. Washington could feel Burr's shock before he kissed back. Burr was clearly trying to regain control, but Washington refused to give it to Burr. Through all the kissing and groaning, Washington didn't even think when Burr began to forcefully remove his coat. He was dazed and followed practically helplessly along with the action, discarding the coat without thought.

Washington was almost ashamed he was being stripped down to a simple horny man, but Burr was definitely an experienced lover. Just as Washington thought he had Burr under his thumb, Burr presented a new obstacle. He'd bite Burr's neck and in return Burr would scratch his back. Despite wearing a shirt, it still hurt like a bitch. Though it stung, it sent a shiver straight to his cock. Washington didn't disagree he was a rough man, he was just surprised that he himself liked such rough treatment. He knew a little about Burr's rough side. General Monty had bragged multiple times about his young boy toy. Washington have never believed the polite man who always smiled regardless of being insulted, was the same man who was groaning and rubbing their clothed erections against each other. It was exciting. Washington could scold himself later for such a sin. Right now he wished to indulge. As he was creating another hickey on Burr's neck, he felt Burr grab his wrists and force them off. He shoved them to Washington's chest, squeezing them tightly in warning. Burr pulled away, going back in his kneeling position, leaning over Washington with a glare.

"I want to ride your cock," Burr very bluntly whispered, making Washington hold his breath to hear. "I don't feel like hurting myself tonight, so I need to slick up your dick . You’re not leaving until I'm finished so I'll have to use my mouth. But if I so much as feel one finger on me, I'll be taking my leave."

They stared at each other for a moment before Washington hissed as Burr suddenly ran his fingers down Washington's chest. Somehow, the clever asshole unbuttoned his shirt without him noticing.

"Am I understood?" Aaron asked, his voice dripping with venom.

Washington glared and nodded.

"I don't take non verbal responses. You either say yes or no. I'm not moving until you say something."

Washington kept quiet for a moment longer before caving. "Yes, I understand."

Burr smiled and climbed off his lap then took a step back and turned around. Washington was confused until Burr began to shed his uniform coat. The asshole was deliberately slow, watching Washington from over his shoulder with a sly smile on his face. He made a show of taking off his boots and pants, far too slow and bending over for Washington to get a full view of his ass. Washington could feel his breath catch in his chest as Burr's thumbs hooked under his undergarment. The poor General could feel the blood rushing to his cock. Burr discarded the clothing somewhere on the ground then turned back around. He stared down at Washington, seeming pleased he was finally the star of Washington's attention. He wasn't wrong to feel so cocky. Washington's eyes focused solely on Burr, watching him intently. The older man had no idea what to focus on first, whether Burr's all too pleased smile or his hard cock or that Burr stood over him; practically caging him in his chair.

Desire and lust influenced his mind as Washington envisioned standing up and overpowering the younger man. Burr was merely five foot, four inches, and while he definitely had some muscle, he was more petite in frame. Washington was six foot, three inches. It wouldn't take much for him to bend Burr over his desk. Oh, Burr would definitely fight back but that just made it all that more enticing. To watch Burr's overconfident persona melt into a moaning mess was almost worth risking the Colonel leaving. But, for the moment, Washington would have to keep those thoughts to himself for now. Because, why choose between two sweets when he can always have the other later?

Burr leaned over, face inches away from his. His hands grabbed Washington's pants. “These need to come off. Now."

Unlike Burr, Washington made quick pace to remove his boots, pants, and undergarments. All the while he did his best to ignore Burr's smug grin. Although the two were both evenly exposed, Washington couldn't help but feel underdressed. Burr got down on his knees, his grin still on his face, and carefully licked the head of Washington's cock. The moan that escaped the General’s lips couldn't be helped. Burr took the head of Washington's cock in his mouth, giving a subtle suck and pulling off with a wet pop. He repeated it again and again, not minding the precum smearing across his lips. It felt good, but it was toruture. Washington knew what Burr was doing. Burr was waiting for Washington to cave and beg, and Washington knew Burr wouldn't dare put his cock in his mouth till he did. Washington knew as long as he kept his mouth shut, Burr would keep doing small licks and kisses. His hands squeezing Washington's thick thighs, occasionally running his nails down them to keep Washington focused and alert. Burr kept his mouth busy, from sucking the head to gently licking the base of the cock. He was careful not to give too much. He didn't want Washington to come just yet. Washington had his head thrown back, mouth open as tiny noises filled the quiet room. Whenever he felt a louder noise he couldn’t contain, Washington would bit his bottom lip. Of course, this merely amused Burr.

“Goddamnit, you fucking bastard,” Washington growled, not caring that he was giving Burr satisfaction.

As Burr teased the head of his cock, Washington bucked his hips in a sad attempt to get more. All he got was a harsh bite on the inside of his thigh and Burr's nails digging into his skin. Washington hissed, the pain should've pissed him off, but it only added to the pleasure. Burr completely abandoned his cock. A horrible, horrible punishment as Washington could just feel himself getting more wound up. Burr stood up and leaned over him again. This time, Washington didn't wait for any lecture. He didn't want any more talking. He grabbed the front of Burr's undershirt and pulled him forward, causing Burr to wind up in his lap again. As if in hunger, Washington quickly captured Burr's lips. Kissing the Colonel greedily, he didn't care that he could taste himself on Burr, or that Burr was clawing at his arms. Washington just secured his prize in his grasp. One arm around Burr's back and a hand firmly grasping his neck. Keeping Burr trapped against his chest and locked in the messy kiss. Although Burr was scratching and biting, he was kissing back.

It was messy and violent, but to Washington's perverted mind it was heaven. Kissing and touching was great, yet it didn't help his erection. His hard cock was pressed amongst Burr's thigh. The skin contact was a pleasurable break from Burr's teasing. He rutted his hips against the younger man's thigh, feeling his mind become a wonderful fuzz as he could feel his orgasm building up. He wasn't given the chance to finish. His bliss was interrupted by a harsh slap against his cheek. It wasn't hard enough to leave a mark, but it stung and hurt enough to shock him. Washington's eyes widened as he stared up at the clearly pissed man on his lap.

"That," Burr said, his voice losing all the teasing tone and now harsh, "was for kissing me without permission."

Burr stood up from Washington's lap. With the same amount of force, Burr slapped Washington's thigh. Washington yelped.

"That was for moving."

As Burr began to pick up his clothes, Washington's shock wore off. He quickly stood up and grabbed Burr's shoulders and pulled him close. "You're not leaving here until we finish this."

"Why should I?" Burr asked, challenging Washington's authority. "You can use your hand, can't you? It'd be a lot quicker. I can simply find someone else. I'm sure Lafayette would be kind enough to help me, he'd sure listen to me a lot better than you."

A spike of jealousy ran through Washington, though he quickly swallowed it down. Along with his pride. “Fine. I’m sorry I didn’t ask, and I’m sorry I moved.”

Oh, how bitter those words came out. Washington felt his entire face heat up as embarrassment settled in the pit of his stomach. He knew Burr was practically basking in his apology.

“I forgive you,” Burr said, in a tone a parent would use for a child. “But if you do it again I’ll leave without any warning. This is your last chance.”

“Fine.”

Burr slowly pushed him back in his chair then sat on his desk. “I have to prep myself first. I don’t feel like sleeping on my stomach for the next few nights. At least not this time.”

Washington perked up. “Can I help prep you?”

“Please,” Burr scoffed, “after that little stunt you pulled, you’re lucky I’m still here.”

The General deflated a little bit, but he tried hard to hide his disappointment. He tried to coax himself by reminding himself he was going to get a show. Burr leaned back, using his arm to support himself, and spread his legs. It was definitely a sight to see. Washington watched with wide eyes as Burr licked and sucked each of his fingers carefully before stretching himself out. It was a gorgeous sight and Washington felt his cock twitch in interest as he watched Burr insert each digit carefully. He looked thoroughly wrecked. The younger man’s cock leaking precum. Sweat dripping off his skin, along with the hickies and forming bruises, Burr was a sight to behold. The noises he made were just the icing on the cake. He was keeping quiet, forcing Washington to pay close attention to him. Small gasps and moans and whimpers left the swollen lips of Burr as he rocked himself on his own fingers. The pace was agonizingly slow and Washington wanted nothing more than to hurry the process, but Burr’s threat stayed in his mind, so he was stuck leaning forward in his chair and watching. The thought of touching himself came to mind, but he knew Burr wouldn’t be happy. To avoid the Colonel from leaving, Washington kept his hands to himself.

Even though it was slow, Washington found himself enjoying every second of Burr preparing himself. It felt like forever when Burr finally felt ready for his cock. Embarrassingly overeager, Washington quickly helped Burr onto his lap with gentle hands on his hips. He sat back as Burr positioned himself over his cock. Washington wanted nothing more than to end his torture and slam Burr down upon his dick. It felt all too good when Burr touched his aching erection, still with soft touches as to not give him too much. Burr lined his ass to the head of Washington’s cock and slowly - finally - lowered himself on it. Both men moaned as Burr bottomed out. Washington felt like his nerves were on fire. Of course, Burr kept to a slow pace.

“Fucking shit,” Washington cursed, his head thrown back as a moan escaped his mouth. “Go faster, god damnit.”

Burr leaned over to his ear to whisper. “I don’t know, sir. You’ve been rude and impatient. To me that doesn’t sound like you deserve a good fucking."

"Damnit Burr, you fucking- Shit! You've had your fun. Now fuck me like you mean it."

"Tell me why I should. Why- God, fuck. Why-why I should fuck you like I'm riding a horse?"

Washington quickly grabbed Burr's ass, giving a hard squeeze. "Because I know you need it too. Fuck, you're so tight. Now I understand why you needed so much prep. You- shit!"

"What’s the matter, Georgie?" Burr asked, his voice oozing with honey and venom. With nails digging into Washington's shoulder, Burr slammed himself down til he sat flat down against Washington. Burr moaned, rocking his hips back and forth before creating a more brutal pace as he bounced up and down on his General's erection.

Washington didn't respond. He didn't have a clever line to shoot back, oh no, he was far too busy trying to focus on something to push him through to an orgasm. There was just too much. The sound of skin hitting skin, Burr scraping his nails wherever he could touch and biting his neck, as well as the warm heat that kept his cock aching. Washington quickly matched Burr's pace, thrusting his hips up when Burr slammed down. The noises his voice made didn't sound human, but anyone could tell it was pleasure his voice cried out in. His moaning went along with Burr's panting and gasps. Whatever facade he put on clearly was on pause as he himself became drunk in pleasure. The fear of someone hearing or seeing them lingered in the back of his mind, but Washington couldn't give a damn right now. He took what he pleased, biting Burr's neck to leave even more marks and giving Burr scratches of his own. The tight knot in his stomach became unavoidable, he knew they were both going to come soon. Burr was going at a faster, sloppier pace. He could barely pull himself up, sweat forming on his body, but he didn't stop.

Burr came first. As he came, he was sitting flat on Washington, his ass clenching desperately around Washington's cock. He made a mess of Washington, his cum staining the General's shirt and spilling onto his chest. Burr was practically boneless against Washington, panting as he leaned over Washington's shoulder. Washington took advantage of Burr's relaxed form. Clinging onto Burr as he quickly fucked Burr with desperate thrusts. It didn't take long for Washington to get his relief. He cried out as he came and felt ecstasy wash over him. He panted as he felt his muscles finally loosen up, relaxing back in his chair. Washington could still feel shivers of pleasure running down his spine, making his cock twitch, but he was spent and tired. Washington could feel the stress of his day practically vanish. It all felt so nice, far too nice to be caused by the help of Burr. Who, somehow, was already recollecting himself. The younger man slowly sat up, grinning over Washington's tired form.

"You're just like any other man," Burr whispered. His finger carefully tracing Washington's lips. "You act proud and holier than thou, but you become undone when a pretty thing spreads its legs open."

There wasn't enough time for Washington to unpack those words before Burr slowly got off him. Washington shuddered as he watched his now soft cock reappear from Burr's ass. Watching his cum drip out almost made him hard again. Burr made quick work to avoid any talk. He used Washington's clothes to clean up his thighs before throwing his undergarments and pants on, he didn't bother putting on his uniform coat.

"I hope you'll give my transfer a second thought, your Excellency," Burr gave a wink, before turning on his heels and walking out.

Washington remained there for what seemed like forever as he recollected the moments, wondering if it all really happened.


End file.
